


【杰佣】My Captain

by Neronero



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neronero/pseuds/Neronero





	【杰佣】My Captain

【杰佣】My Captain  
By Nero

00 <<<<<<

Had I not seen the Sun.  
I could have borne the shade.  
But Light a newer Wilderness.  
My Wilderness has made ——  
Emily Dickinson

01 <<<<<<

世界的尽头有什么？

彼时开膛手还没有被人们称作开膛手，正居于泰晤士河的白石城堡和他的家人享受着无与伦比的贵族爵位。  
年幼的小公爵曾经捧着厚重的地理书，稚嫩的向他的母亲询问，世界的尽头究竟是什么？  
而那位穿着红色丝绒外套和白色百褶裙的端庄女士，正坐在高雅昂贵的手工钢琴前，弹奏着爱德华的《黑色骑士》。  
“世界的尽头是大海，我亲爱的。”她向他微笑，高傲又温暖，像是太阳的辉光。  
“那么我要做一名航海家。”他跑到母亲的面前，鼓起嘴巴，“沿着泰晤士河驶向大海！”  
“那就如你所愿，去追寻世界的尽头吧，我亲爱的。”优雅的女士弯腰，热情的拥抱了他，“你将会是这世上最天才的航海家！”  
谁都没有把这话当真。  
任何人都知道这只是一位温柔的母亲，对幼小的孩子所赋予的善意的希冀。  
亲王的后裔将来都要继承爵位，好光荣的享受皇室的俸禄，确保连子孙都荣华无忧。  
也许他在十年之后，还会迎娶一位如他母亲一般温柔端庄的女士，做他的伴侣。  
尽管如此，小公爵仍旧会盘腿坐在河边的草坪上，凝望着奔流远去的方向。

他依旧会去想象，世界的尽头到底是什么呢？  
这份不切实际的幻想终于在他的生母失踪，父亲不日娶了一名妓女回家之后戛然而止。  
他的父亲甚至仆人们都似乎是默契的放弃了寻找公爵夫人。  
他茫然无措的在城堡寻觅了数日，也未曾见过母亲的半点影子。  
而那个妓女，穿着和他母亲一样的深红丝绒外套和白色百褶裙，向他绽开了一个诡异又媚俗的笑容。  
精致典雅的手工钢琴落了灰，也再没有人引领着他去阅读那些深奥晦涩却又趣味横生的冒险书籍。  
城堡里日复一日的举办着喧哗的上流派对，接踵而来的是身上累叠的新鲜伤口。  
世界仿佛是什么自私又怯懦的小人物。  
在他妄图要窥探其尽头的真相之前，似乎是率先将他遗弃掉了。  
孤独的小兽在诺大的石头堡垒里彷徨着，而上天终于是慈悲的赐予了他一个打破现状的突破口——  
一帮凶恶的海盗于深夜停靠在了码头，一时间城镇陷入了一片冲天的火光和叫喊声中。  
坚固的砖石堡垒终于被黑暗中游荡的亡灵所腐蚀，化成一滩腐朽的毒液渗进了他的灵魂里。  
号角的呼啸尖利的刺穿了他的鼓膜，碎裂的骨肉在他脚边开出斑驳的血花。  
而那份被埋葬许久、不切实际的幻想似是又沸腾着重新苏醒了——  
他决定将它付诸于实际。

小公爵跟着海盗们上了船。  
澎湃的海浪承载着他从少年涌向青年，从一介无名的船员成为受人敬仰的大副。  
他近乎虔诚的追随着那位狂傲又残暴的船长，就仿佛追随着自己的信仰。  
直到那位船长无意中在陆上结识了一位妖娆的女性，并为她沉醉不已。  
他甚至当着所有船员的面儿摘下了自己象征着身份的钩子，宣称要解散这个海盗组织。  
年轻的公爵陷入了巨大的冲击之中。他简直难以置信。  
为了一个女人而放弃信仰，或是为了一个女人而放弃家庭，眼前的影子似乎和记忆深处某个影子重叠交织在一起，于是他清清冷冷的抬起手腕，抹杀了这两个纠缠的影子。  
用当年这位船长要求的，让他杀害自己父母同样的手法，剖心开腹。

如果当初的信仰早已变质，那不如摧毁信仰自己创造信仰。

他开始被怛然失色的人们称作开膛手。继承驾驶着老船长的船只在海上的永夜之中航行，执拗的朝着一个方向，日复一日，犹如鬼魅。  
他曾经与克拉肯激烈的搏斗，也倾听过塞壬天籁般的吟诵。而某一天，他终于到达了地图上所说的，世界的尽头——  
那个城市叫做乌斯怀亚，是传说中世界的最南端。  
没有想象中的苍茫，或者瑰丽，或是将整个世界囊括于眼底的大气。  
那里只有鲜花，木屋和白雪，居民安居乐业，一片安宁祥和。  
他无可避免的失望了。

世界的尽头，似乎也不过如此。  
儿女情长的，太过小家子气。

<<<

船员们仍然称呼开膛手为大副，或是Sir，而不是船长。  
这是开膛手自己坚持要求的。只因为他的本名叫做杰克。  
不然要在杰克后面加一个船长，杰克船长。关乎的不仅仅是称呼，还有版权。  
多喊一声都感觉要律师函警告。  
于是同理，他的船也不能叫the Black Pearl，开膛手给她起了个名字叫Rose。  
玫瑰，蔷薇科，落叶灌木，别名杰克快乐花。  
所以叫什么不好，非要叫Rose？  
一个Jack，一个Rose。仿佛触礁都是分分钟的事儿。  
但是开膛手并不是迷信的人。  
他的信仰是财富，自由，和星辰大海。  
于是年轻又狂热的大副抱着他的杰克快乐花，开着他的海盗快乐船，意气风发的向着世界的最东端继续进发。  
Rose号的大多数时间都是在海上，少有的情况会停靠在岸上。  
海盗们偶尔会上岸招募一些新的船员，再补给一些航海所需要的物品。过程低调而有秩序，尽量不引起不必要的瞩目。  
毕竟他们的新船长一心沉迷探寻世界的终极，是个文青，不是什么穷凶极恶的正经海盗。  
而意外就是在偏向东方的那个岛屿上发生的。  
海盗们登陆的时候不巧正赶上两国交战，岛上的士兵们杀红了眼，谁也分不清这突如其来的海上来客是哪边儿搬来的救兵，颇有一种见人咬人见狗咬狗的气势。  
平白无故被咬了的海盗们很生气，高昂的战场氛围激发了盗匪与生俱来的血性，他们嗷嗷嗷的冲上去三拨人混乱的打成了一团。  
所幸岛屿是个很小的岛屿，武器也不算先进，莫名其妙的斗殴只持续到日落时分就以侵略国撤退而告终了。  
战败理由是敌国请来了海上的神秘力量作为支援。  
于是当夕阳的辉光笼罩着整个岛屿的时候，城墙内的人民在欢呼庆贺，而海滩上的两拨人正大眼瞪小眼。  
我是谁我在哪接下来我要干什么。

战胜国当然不会天真到以为这帮一身匪气的家伙是上天派来的救兵。他们隔着老远的距离，警惕的与其对峙。  
经历了持续数日的战事之后士兵们都很疲惫，而反观刚刚略施拳脚的海盗们一个个还生龙活虎。  
“趁着机会抢了这个国家的宝库吧！”有人举着武器大喊。  
“再把这些土兵掳上船当苦工！”立刻有人跟着嚷嚷。  
“Yo ho——！”  
这番起哄显然在海盗中得到了热烈的反响，他们亢奋着躁动着，摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试。  
与此同时一股紧张感也在士兵中无声的弥漫开来，沾了风沙的舌舔过干裂的唇，些微的滋润也缓解不了此刻的焦灼。他们绷紧了身子，弯刀出鞘，曲弓上弦……  
“我建议你们最好不要这样做。”淡漠的声音自人群后方传来，声线清澈又些微带着些慵懒，是偏向于少年的音色。  
“虽然现在士气低迷但大家也还是会反抗，强来也许会得不偿失。”  
独眼的海盗啐了一口，怒气冲冲的抡起他的斧子：“谁这么嚣张，给老子……”  
“你没有资格跟我谈条件。”从人群中走出的少年一身红白交织的干练披风，步伐稳健甚至堪称轻快。银色的盔甲勾勒出他仍旧尚显青涩的身形，分明还是个过分年轻的新兵，只是周围兵士们自觉退让的动作无端的为他增添了几分威严感。  
“你又不是老大。”少年平静的跟那位长相凶恶的盗贼对视，“让你们老大出来跟我谈。”  
强盗憋愣片刻，终于愤愤然的回到了后方。  
于是始终缄默着看戏的开膛手耸耸肩，朝他走了过来。  
“你就是他们的老大？”少年望向海盗们散开的方向，视线在开膛手的面具上来回转了几圈，“放了这些人，我跟你们走。”  
“你们可以用我当人质，去向国王勒索你们想要的财富，这样既能避免争斗又能获得足够的收益。”  
“那么这位小先生。”掩藏于面具之后的唇角，挑起一弯饶有兴致的微笑，“我很好奇，您手中握有的筹码，究竟是怎样的？”  
“因为——”少年抬头，用那双湛蓝的眸子凝视着他，一字一顿，音色清朗的说：  
“我是这个国家的王子。”

02 <<<<<<

两国外交，海盗恐成最大赢家。

其实小王子的大局观是非常良好的。  
只要国民还在，财富总是可以再创造的。  
海盗们把这个具有超高身价的王子强行带上了船。  
起初，他有些茫然，过于娇小的体型似乎与那些忙于吆喝和起舵的野蛮海盗格格不入。而后他大约是想通了无论怎样都得融入这里，独自取了抹布浸湿趴下去擦起甲板来。  
这无论如何都不该是一个养尊处优的皇室应有的举动。  
少年的衣着很普通，脸颊上还带着些稚气未脱的婴儿肥，举止更称不上优雅得体。但是细细看来，腰板挺直相貌俊秀，动作洒脱又利落，倒真是有几分天生的贵族气质在里面。  
“您不必委屈自己做这种事。”开膛手弯下腰来，“我为我船员的鲁莽向您道歉，王子殿下。”  
“先生，除了王子，我还是个佣兵。”对方微微仰视着他，一双大而清澈的蓝眼睛波澜不惊。  
言外之意，他并不是柔弱到一点脏活累活都碰不得的花瓶。  
于是开膛手彻底的蹲下身子，好能跟他平视。  
他抬手揉了揉对方干净的栗色发丝，后者明显犹豫了一下，但是没有做出过大的抗拒。  
很显然，他对环境适应的非常之快。  
“你叫什么名字。”  
“奈布。奈布·萨贝达。”  
“那么，你可以称呼我为杰克。欢迎你，我的小船员。”  
“我还有回家的可能吗？”  
“当然，我的小可爱。如果你的表现足够让我满意。”  
“表现是指哪些方面？”  
“嗯？哪些呢？”杰克笑了起来，那低沉的声音里莫名充满了轻佻的调笑意味，“也许是任何你能想的到的方面也说不准。”  
奈布倾身过来，抬手掀开了开膛手的面具。  
他咬上对方的双唇，递过去了一个毫无情趣可言的充满了戾气的吻。  
他似乎对那人的样貌丝毫不感兴趣，甚至看都没多看一眼，就将面具扣了回去。  
“够加一分吗？”  
奈布直起身子，轻描淡写的拿袖子擦了擦嘴角，转过身去涮他的抹布了。  
苍白的面具上赫然被抓出了两道脏兮兮的指印，像是滑稽的胡子。  
开膛手从一时的晃神中回复过来。  
他望着佣兵的背影，勾起的唇角挑出一弯意味深长的弧度。

<<<

“既然做好了心理准备，就过来吧。”  
佣兵咬了咬唇，朝他慢慢的走了过来。  
少年虽然依旧显得有些稚嫩，但是眉宇间含着一股子冷峭和锐气，那是同龄人身上所没有的勾人之处。  
“衣服脱了再上床，太脏了。”  
这番残忍的命令显然又一次重重践踏了佣兵的自尊。他愠怒的抬眼看了看开膛手，攒了攒五指又松开来，再没了下一步动作。  
而杰克看着对方这副样子，不但好整以暇的摆出一副更有压迫力的姿态，还要火上浇油的逗他：“你最好动作快点，我的小可爱。不然耗光了我的耐心，等下把你剥干净了扔进海里都说不定。”  
这太过分了。  
连他自己都十分欣赏自己此刻的变态。  
佣兵发觉了对方纯粹就是在拿自己取乐，他沉默的僵持了片刻，最后还是以主动服输告终。  
他缓慢的褪下了外衫，而后是背心和裤子。  
他又一次抬头看了开膛手一眼，而对方只是抬抬下巴，示意他继续。  
完全暴露在空气中的美好肉体微微发着抖。少年特有的清瘦身材颇为让人赏心悦目，肌肉线条流畅，双腿修长笔直，稚嫩的性器安静的蛰伏在一处柔软的丛林中，漂亮的像是一件精心雕琢过的工艺品。  
开膛手终于朝他勾了勾手指，让他爬上床来。  
落进陷阱的小兽丧失了将近九成的攻击性，他倔强的咬着下唇偏过头去，一副悉随尊便的委屈样子。  
这副模样着实可爱的过分了些，让杰克忍不住低下头轻轻吻了吻他圆润的肩膀。  
分明是一个很轻的动作，却引来了对方身体的极大震颤。  
显而易见的，他对他很抗拒，很排斥。  
于是杰克思考着要在尽量不去碰触他的前提下，把前戏做完。  
他分开奈布的双腿，把润滑剂淋上手指，尝试着在穴口稍作按摩，就压进了半个指节进去。  
陌生的扩张感鲜明到令人恐惧，身体还未进入半点兴奋状态就被强硬的打开，尽管对方有心温柔行事而作为被动方，能感觉到的只有被割裂一般的疼痛而已。  
毫无性欲的扩张对双方来说都是一种漫长的煎熬，纵使杰克觉得自己已经做够了润滑，进入的也还是无比艰难。  
少年的身体还是绷的很紧，他尽可能的抑制住自己不肯呜咽出声。  
轻轻颤动的睫毛像是蝴蝶扇动的翅膀，起落间眼泪都几乎要滚落下来。  
反倒生动的呈现出一种越是欺凌就越是盛开的美丽来。  
等他完全插进去的时候，奈布的下唇已经被完全咬破了，血珠连贯的溢出来汇成一道令人心悸的血线。  
“松口，乖......”  
他拨开那过分柔软的双唇，缓慢的摇动着腰杆去尝试寻找那能让对方觉得舒服的一点。  
终于，在挤压过某一处时，奈布紧闭的眼睛惊惶的睁了开来，并且腰部一颤。  
杰克开始克制着力道，富有技巧的碾磨着那一点。  
微小的快感开始将坚强的自制力层层拨开，勾引着欲望的野兽从生理本能的深处奔腾出来。  
酥麻的震颤感在尾椎雀跃的跳动，肠肉抽搐着纠缠上硕大的男根，暧昧的按摩着想让它吐出热精来。  
身体似被火烤，一阵阵不由自主的发颤，难以言喻的快感黏稠的拥挤在胸口。  
杰克终于让对方发出了自己想要的声音。  
“呜...啊啊——”  
只是让他没想到的是，在那之后，少年完全哭了出来。  
不知道是因为屈辱还是对未来的恐惧，反正一定不是因为快感。单薄的眼泪就那样肆无忌怛的横流开来，将那张原本精致的脸染的狼藉一片。  
青涩的哭音带着一种别样的诱惑力，但是又让人心疼的紧。  
“别哭，别哭。”  
杰克心口一窒。他开始怀疑自己是不是做的太过分了些，莫名有种辣手摧花的罪恶感。  
少年哽咽着：“我是个王子……”  
“嗯。”  
“也是个佣兵，是个战士。”  
开膛手从他身体里完全退了出去。他柔声说：“我知道，小可爱。”  
奈布觉得委屈。  
说不害怕那都是假的。  
他完全不知道这一夜过后面对他的会是什么。  
哭成这个样子实在太丢人了。  
但是先前那样的境遇里他也不知道该怎么办才好。  
汹涌的眼泪冲破了一直以来的倔强和故作坚强。  
他只知道自己是个王子，虽然其实他刚当上王子没几天——但是他还时刻记得要为他的国家负责。  
他在某一天突然成为了国家的一方支柱，手足无措的背负起了一些突如其来的担子。  
“我是不是做错了？”  
“没有。你是个好孩子，很勇敢，讨人喜欢。”对方显然比他还要手足无措，胡乱的拿纸巾给他擦拭着眼泪。  
开膛手是个铁血硬汉。见过内脏见过血，还真没见过人哭。  
于是奈布抢过了纸巾，非常有骨气的自己抹了抹眼泪：“我等下会被扔进海里喂鲨鱼吗？”  
“那是骗你的，这种事永远也不会发生。我保证。”  
少年又哽咽了：“……真的吗？”  
杰克慌的亚匹，恨不得立三指发毒誓，生怕再给人弄哭了：“真的。”  
“可是我......”奈布没再往下说，将后面的话咬碎在了嘴里。  
他深吸一口气，白皙的胸口上下起伏着划出一道惊心动魄的弧度。  
他定了定心神，似乎又恢复成了先前冷峭又锐利的佣兵。  
奈布扯了扯杰克的袖子，又躺下去说：“你继续吧。”  
然而开膛手并没有继续下去。  
这一夜就这么荒唐的不了了之。

03 <<<<<<

他们晚上仍旧会睡在一起，如字面意义上的，单纯的睡在一起，毫不逾距。  
自从那一天往后，对方再也没碰过他一次。  
起初，佣兵还是会怕他。  
但是慢慢的，这种不安和惶恐都随着朝夕共处被日渐冲淡了。  
最开始的那种凶残形象，似乎完全是出于一种恶趣味在吓唬他而已。  
更何况对方答应过他，有朝一日一定会送自己回家。  
虽然全天下的女人应该都知道，男人在床上的甜言蜜语是最不可信的。  
但是佣兵不是女人。所以他相信了，也就慢慢定下心来。  
开膛手身上保留着许多出身优越的上等人身上才会具备的习惯。  
譬如养花，阅读，饭前祷告，甚至一点轻微的洁癖。  
他总是穿着体面的燕尾服，喝着馥香的正统英式红茶，喜欢哼一些优雅的钢琴小调。铺的光鲜的桌布上还会摆着一盆妖艳的玫瑰花。  
奈布总是嗤之以鼻：“一个强盗，装什么高尚。”  
“Buccaneer，我亲爱的。”杰克纠正他，“是绅士海盗。”

船上可进行的娱乐活动很少。  
大多数的时候，海盗们都喜欢捧着大桶的Rum醉醺醺的唱奈布压根听不懂词儿的海盗歌。凭借着兵痞出身毫无上等人架子，奈布跟他们混的很熟。  
尽管杰克明令了不许他喝酒，他也能从一众海盗兄弟们那里蹭来一些。  
喝的兴起了还会和人没大没小勾肩搭背，凑个热闹跟着歌里瞎喊几声Yaho。  
海上连空气都和陆地不一样。  
清新微咸，带着些让人舒适的湿润。  
太阳从天际线升起，在世间游荡一周再消失在灭点。夕阳的昏黄溶进无垠的天色里，将一片破碎的红淋漓的泼洒在海平面上。  
而遇上暴雨的时候，雨点像是劈里啪啦的音符打破了笔直的水线，船只在海浪中浮浮沉沉，桅杆屹立不惧，高耸的旗帜在狂风中飘扬。  
奈布从来都不知道这艘船究竟要去往何方。  
每每问起来，杰克都高深莫测的回答他说要去往世界的尽头。  
Rose号真正的大副是个触手怪，自称哈斯塔，是风的化身，海洋的守护使者，张口闭口都是神明的旨意。  
贼鸡儿中二贼鸡儿霸道贼鸡儿装逼，靠触手上的须须感知方向。  
一度被奈布质疑是玄学，忍不住揣测所谓的“探寻世界尽头”其实只是在美化迷路这一事实。正因为没什么明确的目的地，他们的补给时间也同样成了玄学，赶不上着陆的时候就只能啃着干面包和腌牛肉充饥。  
味蕾饱受摧残的佣兵沉痛的决定自给自足，拿出在岛屿国长大的手艺花了大功夫编了张拖网。  
不大，也捞不了太深的水域，但是隔几天收一次就已经足够满足他挑剔的胃。  
奈布向杰克讨了些没用的家具支起了海上烧烤摊，并热情大方的用捕上来的水产品招待了全船的兄弟。  
裹上鸡蛋液，粘上面包糠，下锅炸至金黄酥脆控油捞出，老人小孩都爱吃，隔壁船的海盗都馋哭了。  
佣兵觉得住在海上不吃海鲜实属暴殄天物应当谴责，而哈斯塔则是看在眼里痛在心里觉得他们更应该受到谴责。  
他跟佣兵讲述了很多感人肺腑的话语，从克苏鲁一直讲到可持续发展战略的计划实施。  
但是佣兵听不懂这些大道理，他叼着根鱿鱼须睁大了清澈的眼睛，一脸崇拜的问哈斯塔说的是不是海洋语。  
……噫呜呜呜噫。

哈斯塔痛心疾首。  
他痛心疾首的质问杰克：“那孩子拆了你的书柜支烧烤摊。”  
杰克说：“哦，我给他的。”  
他又痛心疾首的质问杰克：“他还烧了你的书烤章鱼。”  
杰克说：“哦，也是我给他的。”  
哈斯塔愈发的痛心疾首了。  
然而杰克却笑起来：“不是很可爱吗？”  
哈斯塔眼神诡异的看着他，觉得对方大概是石乐志。  
“他和我很像，又不像。”杰克朝奈布望过去，血似的眸子里流逝过一抹罕见的温存，“很奇怪的，我看着他海一般的眼睛，就好像看到了世界的尽头一样。”

果实有两种成熟。  
一种是受不住季节的逼迫，从青涩转为光亮只在一朝一夕。  
直至坠落摔的四分五裂。  
一种是被人过早的采摘，封进混果的容器印上乙烯的齿痕。  
于环境洗礼中趋向刚硬。  
在这相似又不似的经历之中。  
那么我亲爱的。  
你究竟会成为哪一种呢？

似乎是感受到了这份火热的目光，甲板上不远处的佣兵回过了头。  
他和杰克遥遥对视着，之后向他挥了挥手。  
于是杰克对他报以一个温柔的浅笑。  
奈布朝着杰克跑了过来，环抱着他的脖子给了他一个清清淡淡的吻。  
奈布微微张开眸子，小心翼翼的窥探着杰克的眼神。  
而杰克顺势揽过他的腰，进而加深了这个吻。  
缱绻的吻意外的没带什么情欲的味道，反而掺杂着海洋的清新湿润，让人觉得温柔悱恻神清气爽。  
“我多少分了？”  
“如果分数没有上限的话，那么我想也许只有数学家才能解决这样的难题了。”  
奈布舔了舔唇，将嘴角残余的水渍卷进舌里。  
他音色清朗的开了口：“喂，跟我做吧。”  
祈使语气，比起请求更像是命令。  
“为什么呢？”  
“不然我总感觉我在这船上就像是个吃白饭的。”  
于是杰克懒洋洋的转过身倚在围栏上，海风轻轻摇起他的黑发，掀开那双如血一样的眸子：“你不能以自己的感官来要求别人做事。道德绑架也不是这么来的，我的小先生。”  
“整天哪儿来那么多说教的词？”奈布有些暴躁的攒了攒对方的领子，“你做不做？”  
“不。”后者显然很沉得住气，“恕我拒绝。”  
……我ri你哥。  
佣兵狠狠的推搡了他一把：“那你滚吧。”

<<<

Rose号的海盗们并不热衷于抢掠和打架。  
他们深受文青船长的艺术熏陶，偏好寻找埋藏在各个犄角旮旯的神秘宝藏，并享受那开箱一刻宛如赌博的快感。  
书曰开箱笔记。  
佣兵对此表示不屑：“埋在人家自己家的宝贝，人家凭什么让你挖。”  
而开膛手只是微抬唇角：“那等我上了岸，就宣布称霸这片领土。”  
其实挖箱子并不是什么大事。  
开箱子才是。  
开膛手每次开箱前都要把全船最黑的几个人赶到船尾，然后要求哈斯塔虔诚的沐浴祷告深呼吸。  
然而每次开出来的不是贝壳就是海带，珍宝是稀有中的稀有，一年都见不着几次。  
开膛手一方面认为是哈斯塔祷告的不够虔诚，一方面又认为非气被通过空气传递给了自己，于是大副又跟那些脸黑的一起被赶进了地下室。  
哈斯塔：？？？  
后来某一天，失手打碎了杯子的小王子想翻个喝水的容器，继而毫无意识的随手打开了一个箱子，从里面摸出了一个嵌着红宝石的、雕花繁琐的纯金高脚杯。  
佣兵：？  
小王子捧着那个金光闪闪的杯子，表情很是疑惑：“这什么？”  
船员A说：“按照挖出来的地点，可能是古不列颠亚瑟王埋藏的宝藏。”  
船员B说：“难道就是传说中的……EX咖喱棒？”  
船员C说：“不知道，好像串番了呢。”  
但是不容置疑的是……他们的小王子他娘的是个欧洲人啊！

你就是老子的Master吗

04 <<<<<<

海盗们的生活获得了极大的改善。  
只因为佣兵是个具有纯正皇室血统的欧皇，开珍宝开一个准一个。  
佣兵倒是一点都不介意什么，他觉得烤鱼已经很好吃了。  
不过偶尔能从箱子里翻出来一些新奇的小玩意儿，倒还是挺有意思的。  
他趴在床上，摆弄着一个不大的士兵玩偶，转了发条玩偶会自动走来走去。  
奈何床铺太过柔软，机械玩偶没能走动几步就陷进了床垫里，栽倒着身子两条腿乱蹬。  
奈布将它捡起来，随手扔到一边。  
他偏过视线去看倚在侧边的杰克，对方正借着昏黄的灯盏翻看着一本名人游记。  
“诺。”他想了想，旋即一个翻身跨坐上了对方胯间。  
而杰克似乎是对这一举动感到不解，向他露出了询问的目光  
“你真的不想做吗？”奈布指了指自己颈间，像浅色花瓣一样暧昧的吻痕，“虽然很轻，但是我都看到了。”  
“这么偷着摸的有什么意思？”他注视着对方黯红的眼睛，决定给这伪绅士找个台阶下，“就当是为了我。”  
“你撩我这么久，我想要了行不行？”  
奈布没去过久的等杰克回应，他不耐烦的咬上了对方线条好看的薄唇，稍显暴躁的撕扯着，比起吻来说更像是要从对方口中掠夺什么食物。  
他一面恶劣的纠缠着杰克的舌强迫他回应自己，一面又不安分的动手去扒对方的衣服。  
如此热情猛烈的攻势之下还能坐怀不乱，可能就要被怀疑下面有点问题了。  
于是杰克将奈布更近的按向自己，使得唇舌纠缠的更深。  
奈布被这猝不及防的动作惊的呜了一声，随后就被揽着腰压下去调换了个体位。  
厮磨中两具年轻的肉体很快就赤裸的滚在了一起。  
少年干净的身体充满了青涩的魅力，骨骼纤细，肌肤柔软且通透单薄，非常容易留下各种各样被疼爱过的印记。  
白皙的颈子上原本清浅的痕迹被刻意咬的更深，暧昧的水渍从精巧的喉结一路蜿蜒向锁骨。湿热的舌面包裹着小巧的乳头来回滚动，让它完全湿润挺立，像是某种溢出了汁水完全熟透了的绯红果实。  
奈布的呼吸紊乱着，有些难耐的轻轻拉扯着杰克的头发。修长圆润的大腿抬高了圈着他的腰，催促一般炽热的来回磨蹭。  
而后者一般舔吻着他，一边将手向下游弋，在碰触到禁区那处柔软时感受到身下的躯体一个明显的绷紧。  
“呼……嗯……”  
压抑的吐息声开始染上撒娇一般的甜美，那根粉红可爱的小东西在他的逗弄下变得笔直，又实在耐不了他放肆的蹂躏，在他手中一直颤抖着流出一股一股甜蜜的眼泪来。  
指尖亵玩着性器被腺液染的足够湿润，他方才慢悠悠的滑向更深的地方，往那处幽闭送进了半根手指。  
杰克缓慢的转动着指节，感受着内里惊人的紧致和热度。  
“这样疼吗？”他问，低沉优雅的声音里沾着一点让人沉沦的宠溺。  
“你快点……”奈布察觉出来杰克在盯着他瞧，忍不住捞起胳膊遮了遮涨红的脸，颇有些欲盖弥彰，“……别墨迹。”  
于是杰克适宜的抱着他的腰让他翻过了身，既缓解了不小心对视的尴尬，又更方便做进一步的扩张。  
真是无论何时都该死的贴心。奈布暗暗腹诽着。  
冰凉的润滑液被手指推挤进肠道里，又被身体内部的高温蒸干，完完全全的吃进媚肉里。抽插往返间时不时的刮过敏感点，带来肠肉频频细微的颤动和闷在枕头里的轻吟。  
三根手指细致入微又不厌其烦，来来回回将那处青涩的肉洞戳弄的汩汩淌水。  
最初的胀痛逐渐转化为丝丝缕缕的酸麻，甬道甚至适应了被摩擦和填满的感觉，在手指抽出去后兀自不知羞耻的蠕动着，似乎在回味方才异样的快感。  
“我进去了。”隐忍了许久渴望的硕大被抵在了入口。  
“嗯。”奈布眼角发红，心不在焉的应了一声。  
穴口灵敏的嗅到了阳具的膻腥，热情的吮吸着龟头细细的舔咬。而那性器也感知回应着洞口，根根凸起的经络愈发昂扬的跳动起来。  
奈布条件反射的屏住了呼吸，对方却并没有急着进来。  
火热的肉棒压进了那性感的臀缝里，粘人的磨蹭着仿佛在感受那处肌肤的细嫩。  
直到微微绷紧的肌肉终于受不住的软化下来，白皙的臀肉上沾满了不堪入目的晶亮水渍，那巨物方才终于慢慢撑进穴口，来回缓冲了片刻就深深的一捅到底。  
对方显然也已经忍耐了很久了。  
软下去的腰肢被高高的抬了起来，激烈挺动着的胯部不遗余力的重复着撞击，能烫穿身体的性器每一次都整个拔出再毫不留情的连根没入，深到奈布觉得自己的五脏六腑都要被从口中顶了出去。  
一番剧烈的顶弄逼的他压在肺部的浊气一声一声吐了出来：  
“哈啊……啊……啊啊——”  
肠道被完完全全的捅开，热辣的迎合着这场酣畅的性事。不可思议的快感从后方源源不断的迸开，甘甜地沉进血液里滋润遍四肢百骸。  
两重粗重的喘息彼此炙热的交织着，将周身的空气都烧的滚烫滚烫。  
而贯穿在体内强烈律动着的东西，就更像是烈火燎原一般，灼烧着他的意识让大脑在高温中变得混沌不堪。  
腰部在这份酥麻入骨的愉悦中逐渐绷紧，甚至趋于毫无规律的痉挛。  
逼近高潮的狂乱快感使得他开始下意识的哀求：“呜……啊…停、停下，不要了……”  
但是对方显然还远远没得到满足：“你自己先说要的，现在又不要了？”  
杰克保持着插到根部的体势，握着奈布的脚踝将他转回了正面。  
后穴一阵销魂的锁紧让他低沉的喟叹一声。他调整了呼吸，微微后撤，抬起那双肉感的大腿几乎将对方的身体翻折过去。  
他把性器抽了多半拉出来，又刻意放缓了插进的动作，似乎就是要坏心眼儿的让他看他是怎样一口一口被自己吞吃入腹的。  
被撞击的粉白的臀瓣，深红的半截粗大性器，被摩擦的红肿的凄惨穴口，混着些透明拉扯的黏液，种种让人血脉喷张的画面组合在一起，淫靡到叫人不敢直视。  
奈布忍不住再一次抬手挡住了脸，并且强迫自己无视了对方嗤笑的短促气音。  
睫毛完全的被眼泪濡湿，交媾带来的水声让他无端的联想到了大海，而他在这不断的浮沉里也逐渐湮灭了意识。  
身体燥热的不行，他无意识的环抱住杰克向他无限的贴近。  
十指嵌进后背留下一排新月似的印记，这份微小而尖锐的疼痛又将男人骨子里的血气激发到了新的高峰。  
淫乱的白浆尽数飞溅在了小腹上，而身体的最深处就像是被灌入了沸腾的糖水，让他最后一点力气都融化在了这份甜美当中。  
迷迷糊糊中，奈布感觉杰克撩开了他湿漉漉的碎发，暧昧的拿鼻尖蹭了蹭他的额头。  
于是他疲惫的张开了半只亮蓝色的眸子，有些不满咬了那鼻尖一口。  
他呼了口气，又一次睡了过去。

05 <<<<<<

佣兵趴在船只的围栏上，百无聊赖的眺望远方：“我们还要往东走多久啊？”  
“如果你是指最近的大陆的话。”杰克回答说，“我的小可爱，还需要大约二十天才行。”  
“二十天啊——”佣兵垂下头，似乎是有些丧气。  
杰克体贴的向他询问：“是有什么事吗？”  
“其实再过一个月就是我的生日啦。我们能不能在陆地上多呆一会儿？”他比划着，“我是说，四五天或者一个礼拜——”  
“生日？”对方似乎是明显怔了一下。  
奈布感到很疑惑：“海盗不过生日吗？”  
杰克回了回神，似往常那样向他温和的微笑着：“只是能陪伴你登上如此重要的人生跨步，让我感到非常荣幸罢了，我的甜心。”

生日这样的词汇，在记忆中已经十分的模糊了。  
或许是他的继母，那些餍肥糜烂的派对；又或许是更为遥远的时候，他的生母的拥抱和亲吻。  
但是自从他踏进了海洋，那圣洁的白浪似乎可以冲洗掉他的种种丑陋和不堪，连带着他仿佛连过去都遗忘进脚下的深渊里了。  
开膛手找到了他的大副，说明了他想要变更航线的意愿。  
哈斯塔平静的告诉他：“这艘船从来不走回头路。”  
“有过一次，你忘记了。”杰克无声的抬起了唇角。  
有过一次，是老船长为了他的夫人那次。也是这艘船改弦易辙那次。  
“只是那时的我认为，这种时候从良未免太晚了些。”他说，“而现在我的观念也未曾改变。”  
黑的就是黑的，洗不白的，也不需要找什么借口。  
“我喜欢海洋，她和人类不一样，不是吗？”唇畔的倾角愈发扬起，他轻笑起来，“她宽容的似乎让人觉得，任何罪孽在她那里都能得到饶恕一样。”  
最后，他又说：“我会为我的行为承担任何后果。”  
哈斯塔沉默许久，最终向对方微微躬了躬腰。  
他朝着他行了一个标准的祝福礼：“神明会宽恕你的。”  
于是开膛手微微笑了笑：“那真是多谢了。”

从来不走回头路的Rose号破天荒的折返了。  
转舵的时候，佣兵还没意识到即将要发生什么。而接下来，海盗船全速航行，只花了一个月就驶完了来时三个月的行程。  
奈布在天际一片赤色的火烧云里看到了那熟悉的、陡峭的城堡，他从一时难以置信到几乎欣喜若狂，勾着杰克狠狠的吻了他。  
因为害怕引起过大的骚动，他们远远的就泊了船。只杰克和奈布两个人，安安静静的向城墙走。  
而护卫们其实早就发现了暗中停靠的海盗船，也发现了他们被掳走多时的小王子。  
虽然讶异于诺大的船上只下来了两个人，但是也着实为避免了一场恶战而松了口气。更有眼睛锐利的认出了那人正是当初的海盗头子，几乎立刻的皇室就下了缉捕令。  
“等等，那个人他……”奈布突然一时语塞，他似乎恍然醒悟过来原来他们之间竟还隔着如此对立的身份差别。  
“他是我的朋友！”他试图让自己的语气强硬起来，去阻止那些皇家士兵。  
而对方甚至比他还要强硬：“王子殿下，您一路惊险，该回去休息了。”  
护卫们不由分说的给开膛手上了镣铐，并把他带走。后者始终坦然的接受着缉捕，没有一丝反抗的举动，依旧风度翩翩如一位真正的绅士一般。  
奈布被两个护卫驾着强行往城堡里拖，心急如焚但是又毫无办法，在他的国度里他又不能出手打了自己的士兵。  
于是杰克抬手，像是安抚一样揉了揉他的头发，随着一群粗鲁的士兵走向另一个方向。  
他站在不远处，回头望了一眼奈布，而后轻轻掀开了面具。  
埋在阴影里的下颌轮廓深邃的好看。他朝着他做了一个温柔的口型：  
“生日快乐。”

开膛手被关押在牢房的最深处。  
小王子被关押在城堡自己的房间里。  
虽然明知道不能用“关押”这个词，但他自己感觉也差不多了。  
大抵是国王又怕他整出什么乱子，勾结强盗再洗劫一次他的宝库。  
三更半夜的时候佣兵悄悄溜出了窗户，他在生满了青藤的墙壁上轻巧的爬跃，绕过守卫最后一路摸到了囚笼。  
“喂，杰克……”他望着里面的一片漆黑，隔着牢笼轻轻喊话，“你睡了吗？”  
轻微的锁链碰撞声，在黝黑的夜色里荡开了一点涟漪。  
奈布有点紧张：“他们打你了吗？”  
“没有，我的小可爱。”温柔的像月色一样的男声传来，“只是链条有些短，原谅我没有办法走到你的身边。”  
“都是我的错。”  
“你什么也没做错，我的小可爱。”杰克换了个坐姿，不动声色的将碎裂的面具往深处踢了踢。又扯扯沾满了灰尘的袖口，盖住棍棒留下的紫色淤青。  
他柔声问他：“见过了想见的人吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那就好。”  
远处的皇宫里零零星星的燃着些篝火，冷清的还比不得海上的繁星。他们隔着牢笼，背靠着墙聊天，潮湿的砖石地面上偶尔窜过几只老鼠。  
在这种肮脏的环境里，佣兵自责的心想，有洁癖的开膛手一定挺难受的。  
“我可能并不是亲生的。”佣兵说。  
他说自己从小跟着母亲长大，一直都挺贫苦的，直到为了生计去当了雇佣兵，才知道自己是国王的儿子。然后，很戏剧的，没过多久就被派出去打仗了。  
只不过那个时候还太年轻，没意识到其实两国交战的消息早已人心惶惶满城风雨，更没意识到为什么他的亲生父亲偏偏要在那种时候出来和他相认。  
佣兵一时被家庭突然圆满的喜悦冲昏了头脑，以至于甚至原谅了父亲的多年不管不问。  
他真的挺高兴的。  
他又补充说，他回来以后发现自己的离开好像并没有什么影响，反而是避免了一场战争大家都开开心心的。  
他的国王父亲也从来没有思念过自己，倒是一直在思念被海盗搬走的金币。  
而杰克则是告诉他，如自己这样亲生的，还不如像是过继的。  
他幼时生母失踪，家里没有一个人外出寻找。而他的继母因为生不出儿子抢夺爵位，日日对他进行毒打。他的生父也从来没有出面阻止过。  
他很害怕他的继母，为了躲避她经常蜷缩在泰晤士河的草丛里，一躲就是一整夜。  
直到有一天，他在河里见到了一个编织袋，里面塞着他生母的尸体。  
两个人相对无言沉默了许久。  
奈布说：“你这人，情商怎么这么低。我跟你说我有多惨是为了让你安慰我，不是让你给我讲个更惨的。”  
“不过确实挺惨的。”他把脸埋进膝盖，复又抬起来：“怎么说。听了你的故事，更让我觉得不管是你还是我，人还是要为自己而活。”  
杰克挑了挑唇角，笑而不语。  
奈布又说：“谢谢你，我感觉好多了。你真是个好人。”  
杰克的笑容僵在了脸上。  
他缓了缓，说：“想哭的话就哭出来吧。”  
奈布回答：“我才不会哭呢。”  
这段时间以来，佣兵觉得自己确实是变了很多。  
漫长的海上时间给了他更多的余地去思考，他想要的到底是什么。  
他问开膛手：“你为什么不逃呢？”  
对方反问：“我为什么要逃呢？”  
“你明天就要上绞刑架了。”  
“那么，明天见吧。我的小可爱。”

<<<

万众瞩目的行刑要开始了。  
那个臭名昭著的开膛手高高的站在木构的绞刑台上，面色平静，深色的燕尾服衬得他身姿修长挺拔，显得落魄却又出奇的优雅。  
人们唾骂着他，诅咒着他，祈祷他死的能痛苦一些。  
在刽子手劈裂支撑的木板之前，这个国家最小的王子，一步一步穿过人群，无视了警告向着脚手架走过去。  
他仰起头看了他一会儿，似乎是想从那古井无波的酒红色眸子里读出些什么情绪。  
之后奈布抬手拉下了杰克的领子，浑不在意那根绕在对方脖颈上的绳子。  
他问他：“你说，世界的尽头到底是什么？”  
于是杰克微笑着凝望着他，深情款款的：“是你的眼睛，我亲爱的。”  
奈布咧了咧嘴角，扯着他的衣领粗暴的吻了上去。  
而杰克顺势揽过对方的腰，将他横抱了起来。  
两个人旁若无人的拥吻着，在底下民众的一片惊呼声中，奇异的白色大雾如泼墨一般弥漫开来。  
雾散之后，绞刑架上只剩下了一根空荡荡的绳子。  
恍若什么也没有发生过。

06 <<<<<<

开膛手在众目睽睽之下逃走了。  
并且又一次绑架了他们国家的小王子。  
护卫们在整个岛屿忙碌的穿梭着，紧张的进行着追捕行动。  
小王子的母亲是个风韵犹存的美妇人。  
接待过国王的人，那都是见过大场面的人，见到开膛手丝毫没有半点慌乱。  
“夫人。”杰克直截了当，“明人不说暗话，我要娶你儿子。”  
“混账！”少妇杏眼圆睁，“我儿子是国王的儿子，是这个国家的王子！”  
于是杰克抬了抬手，底下人搬上来了二百多箱金银珠宝。  
“女婿。”少妇说，“快站着说话干嘛，太见外了，来咱们坐下来聊。”  
几个人和和美美的唠了些家长里短，屋内外充满了快活的空气。

佣兵正幸福的享受着和家人在一起的温存时刻。  
而开膛手扣上了他的面具，悄声无息的从那里离开了。  
他并不适合呆在这样的地方。  
人间的光明太过于明媚，像是要洞穿他的灵魂揭开他的伤疤，让那腐肉都暴露在空气中渐渐恶化发臭。  
他不能留在这里。  
不能给他爱的人引火上身。  
想来开膛手这样的身份，只适合在光明的夹缝中苟且偷生。  
他本打算就这样把佣兵送回来，再不打扰到任何人的回到船上去。  
却没想到对方已经先一步的在那里等他了。  
“船长先生。”奈布望着他，唇畔挑起一抹笑意，蔚蓝色的眼睛像是海洋。

他向自己伸出了手：“我可以走进你的永夜之中，与你一起追寻世界的尽头吗？”  
世界的尽头啊——  
开膛手笑起来。  
真的是一个非常美丽的地方了。  
于是，他握着那只手，将对方拥进了怀里。

END.


End file.
